Half-Blood Godesses
by booklover12349
Summary: everyone are regular mortals none of them are cousins or are related instead of the boys being in a band its the girls. Follow Annabeth, Thalia, Piper, Calypso and Hazel as they survive in high school. Also follow them as they beat up boys, despise them, talk to them and finally fall in love with them.(percabeth, thanico, japer, caleo and frazel).
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

 **Nobody`s pov**

"Noooo….."

"Why?!"

"Do you hate us?!"

"Wait…..what? why?"

"Yes!"

With that Piper, Calypso, Hazel and Thalia stared at Annabeth.

"what?!, with us being on tour all year round we haven't done any proper studies, I obviously have but what about you`ll? I personally think it's a great idea to go to school to finish our senior year!" Annabeth said.

"I am sorry girls but you all have to go because you all had promised your parents that you`ll will go to school once your tour was over. So I am sorry but you all will have to go. Go pack your bags we are leaving tomorrow to Manhattan for the Goode high school." Artemis finished, but quickly continued when she saw the looks on Piper, Calypso, Hazel and Thalia's face, "end of discussion, go."

With a lot of pushing from Artemis and Annabeth the other girls reluctantly went to get ready. Artemis hated getting angry at them or making them do what they didn't do, but sadly she didn't have a choice.

*******time skip*******

(In the morning)

"Come on girls, I will leave your stuff in the house while you'll are at school. But if you don't get your butt down here in the next 5 minutes I will leave your stuff here." Artemis barely finished saying that before the girls came running down stairs with their bags.

Artemis, very pleased with herself, continued giving them orders. And in no time they were ready with their school bags in their hands.

"Okay girls, do you'll want to either to drive your separate cars or do you want Argus to drop you`ll? Artemis asked.

Before anybody could reply, Annabeth replied for them, "why not Argus drop us off this week and next week we`ll drive."

"sure he`s waiting outside. Got to go now, bye"

 **Annabeth`s pov**

Annabeth couldn't believe that after all the touring and concerts they were going back to school. She thought it seemed odd that a year back they were high schoolers. She remembered the battle of the bands contest in which they had won a record deal. It was amazing. They felt like gods but none of them enjoyed it first their school mates are like "oh disgusting what are those ugly little things doing on stage" then they sang and it was like "wow they are so talented and pretty." They all thought it was really mean that if someone's good in something only then are the pretty. And not like good in studies or anything but like sports, cheerleading, singing and stuff like that.

And surprisingly, even after the fame (Piper`s dad was already famous so she also kind of was) they hadn`t changed a bit. Piper was still beautiful but wore run down clothes, her hair was light brown and her eyes were different colours. Thalia was still a punk girl with black hair and startling blue eyes. Hazel had a brown complexion with curly brown hair. Calypso had brown hair and she always wore simple clothes. And she, Annabeth, looked like a typical Californian girl with blonde hair and a fair complexion but with grey eyes that looked like they were full of knowledge. They hadn't changed their personalities either they all still love children, helping others and sports.

She thought about her old school whose name was…

"Guys wait a minute," Annabeth said breaking the silence "wasn't our old school called Goode. And if I am wrong which I would love to be Goode is the same school in which we were bullied."

She looked at her friends faces and knew that it was the same school. The same school in which they were publically humiliated and where the traitors were.


	2. Chapter 2

"No, no, no no. this can't be happening" screamed calypso

"Calm down caly, we`ll just call Art. She will be able to change it." Thalia said trying to calm calypso down. This was odd as calypso was usually the one trying to calm Thalia down. Wow being rock stars really changed them.

"Pick up… pick up….. Please pick up… oh hi Art no there is no accident everybody is ok… yeah yeah it's just that you know the school were we were humiliated before coming popstars…. Yeah yeah Goode so apparently we are going to Goode… what you knew why didn't u do anything…. Please can't you change it… fine but once we get home don't be surprised if we all go all Thalia on you…. Get it? yeah bye." After her extremely long and depressing call hazel told the other girls what Artemis had said? "So basically she knew that we had gone to Goode and knew that we had gotten humiliated there but we have to go there to show the paparazzi that we aren't afraid and blah blah blah"

"What do you mean blah blah blah?" piper asked frantically

"Blah blah blah means that we have no choice. We have to go!" she said exasperated.

"Not go come", Annabeth corrected her, "we are here." She finished this with everyone looking at the big grey building that is their Tartarus.

 **Percy pov**

"Come on hurry up already"

"Calm down sweet pee what is the hurry" Rachel asked already knowing the answer.

"It better not be because those half-blood lamos are coming. They are so lame!" drew continued

Jason and Percy looked at their girlfriend's irratadely, while waiting for them to finish their makeup. They took 20 minutes every day to do so, giving Percy enough time to think about how miserable his life was. First his and all his friends biggest crushes became their girlfriends (not really the bad part), then while they were winning their awards for the battle of the bands the clique (drew, Rachel, khione and Reyna) had snuck up on them and kissed them (full on the lips) next thing he knew he saw the love of his life running away from him and little did he know that was the last time in at least a year to see them (not on screen). He didn't know why but after they had left the cliques had become their girlfriends.

"All down honey. Let's go meet those trash bags." Drew said with a smirk on her face.

Percy sighed and followed her.

*********** Time skip ****************

All hell had broken loose outside, paparazzi and students were surrounding a big black limo. I knew right away that the half-blood goddesses were there. I pushed forward looking inside the window I saw Annabeth glance at me, she said something to the driver then he started driving away.

 **Annabeth pov**

When she saw his arrogant face she immediately asked Argus to take them to the back door. Luckily no one was there. They quickly thanked him then ran to the principal's office. There they got their lockers and class schedules, luckily they were all the same. They thanked the receptionist and ran outside to quickly leave their stuff and then go to their homerooms. They ran in and took the seats at the end. They sighed in relief and then ended the silence.

"I can't believe it!" screamed calypso, "the minute we become famous we are loved. How shallow can people be?"

"I know I saw that traitors face and I seriously wanted to go out and punch him on his face" piper said angrily. "And I can't believe Jason was holding Drew's hand. Talk about rude!"

" I want to go….." hazel was interrupted by students coming in. at first no one recognized them because their hoodies were pulled up, but gradually people realised they were in the same room with someone famous. To make matters worse the first one to notice was none other than their _favourite_ people.

" you're sitting on our seaaaa…" growled Rachel without realising who she was talking to but stopped when Annabeth slowly pulled her hoodie back and stared at Rachel`s cold blooded eyes.

"What? Why? How?" Rachel was interrupted by the teacher entering their class.


End file.
